Never Let Go
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: Its the end of the world..Literrally but two people unlikely to meet will fight for a better life, fight for survival prooving that in most unlikely time love can burst wherever there will be people breathing,there will be hope FubukixOC NEED YOU GUYS
1. Chapter 1

**_Scold me if you want! xD I know its not a reasonable thing to strat another multi-chapter when the first one isn't even half done but this idea was running in the back of my mind since long..so here it is :D Its rated T for some reasons and I hope you'll enjoy it .I Got the idea for this fic with a dream...yeah..a kinda creepy and freaky dream but I was sad it ended xD Originally it wasn't the Fubuki but with -My *cough! Where were we? Yes..This Fic would never ever be on without the help of my friend the awesome super duper megafoxyhot _**Zonez Krypton!**_She helped me loads so thank you very much dearie!_**

**_Now now, enjoy it! Tell me about in reviews but don't forget important AN at the end._**

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open after a lengthy yet restless sleep. He squinted into the darkness as he tried to figure out whether it was morning or night...But to no avail as he was a few meters underground. His back pained him as he had to sleep on a callused floor of a cave. The only hidden spot he could find in such a little time span. His thoughts immediately flickered to his friends. Were they fast enough? Did they found a safe place but more importantly, were the alive?<p>

He leant on his elbow and rose up. The cave was pitched black but after long days spending it here, he could easily walk without banging his head on the rocks. His feet moved automatically as if a greater power was whispering to him where to go. He fell a few times earning him scalps on the palm of his hand but went on to finally ,after what it seemed to him to be hours of walk, reach the small entrance of the cave. His grey eyes which were not used to daylight after so many days spent underground were blinded. His painful eyelids blinked a few times until he could keep them open without tears flowing onto his pale cheeks. He stepped out finally from his hidden place and his immediate instinct was to inhale deeply. The air was pure unlike the one he breathed back in the cave which was dusty and warm.

Shirou sat on a green mossed-covered rock holding his side, slightly breathless. He grimaced at the thought of all the miles he had to walk more before reaching the nearest town. An objective set upon him, he started moving head down, every muscles and joints burning in pain. A tiny pearl of sweat appeared at the corner of his lips but yet he smiled at the feeling of the scorching yet pleasant heat emitted from the sun.

The more he walked towards civilization, the more he was close to a break down. Above the town, a mass of dark grey clouds were converging preventing sunrays to lighten the devastated town. The concrete buildings collapsed on the floor leaving millions of scattered debris, fissures on the asphalted concreted engulfed dozens of cars but the scariest thing which sent tremors to his hand was the fact that there was not a single person. Effectively, not even a sound could be heard and Shirou felt as if he was travelling through a Ghost City in a horror movie.

He was trotting in the middle of the destroyed road, an unbearable pain in his stomach.

"I'm dreaming" he whispered with a dry voice he wasn't familiar with.

But then the devastated expression he was wearing was soon changed into a euphoric one as he swore he perceived through the thin mist a moving body. The excitation gave him the force to gather all the energy he had left to run - to run all his might.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Fubuki yelled and smiled in relieve as the body turned around.

A bald, middle aged man swirled around and was face to face with the euphoric man.

"Hey, what happ-" he started to query but soon couldn't finish his words as he was tackled to the ground but the older man. The latter's hands were closing themselves on Shirou's neck who was struggling out of his iron grasp. He stared into the eyes injected of blood begging.

As improbable as it might sound, the man had even less energy than Shirou and rolled lifelessly on the road when the young man knocked him off.

Holding his stomach, he stared sadly at the corpse asking himself why he tried to kill him. There were brothers, survivors of the same race yet he could steal his life without any remorse or regret. Was he even human?

* * *

><p>His head was pounding heavily. There were not a single light thought or memory left to him. There was no water to quench his thirst. There wasn't a single thing or someone that was worth living for. In a dark and twisted part of his mind, he wished he could end life right now. It was better to stop breathing than to keep living in a world as horrific as this.<p>

Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat as he ears perceived a whimper. The cry was so low that it soon vanished in the rain but netherveless, Shirou felt something rekindling in his stomach.

_Hope_

He ran, following the soft moans and reached a dark, uninviting alley. A little boy was sitting in the shadow crying, his head hidden in-between his two legs. As the child heard the sound of Shirou's feet on the gravel, his head shot up and his brittle-like arm was extended. His small fingers were enclosing a dagger which he pointed fearfully towards Shirou.

"Don't come!" he whisper-yelled with some ferocity but his voice broke at the last words.

"I don't want to hurt you!"Shirou tried to explain, raising his two palms in the air. He took one small step in front and frowned as the little boy warned him again.

"I said DON'T APPROACH" he shrieked. His body was shaking uncontrollably and fear was clearly visible in his eyes.

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you" the man repeated as he knelt on the ground. He cupped the cheek of the reluctant child and gazed directly at his shrieking blue eyes. Fubuki's own eyes widened as without warning, the little boy wrapped his hands around the man's torso who instinctively held him closer to his chest. The boy broke into uncontrollable sobs but Shirou did not try to hush him hopping that the little boy's worries and fears would flew down and away like his tears. The man traced lines with his fingers on the hair of the little boy. They were dark brown, almost the color of coffee and for a silly reason he urged to drink an espresso as he used to do like every morning. How could he think of something as absurd as that in such time of grieve?

There they were, two strangers solacing each other as if they knew each other since forever. They lost track of time and Fubuki did not know how much minutes he spent rocking the little boy. He thought he felt asleep but was surprised as he spoke up.

"What is your name?" he queried with a dry voice for crying so much.

"Call me Shirou" he chuckled at the thought of shrugging off etiquettes and norms but well it was the end of humanity so who really bothered about those?

"Mine is Micheo" the little boy added even though he wasn't even asked to..

"Then Micheo, let's go find somewhere else to spend the night" Shirou smiled to him while trying to help him up but the said Micheo's feet were anchored to the soil.

"No, we can't" he said firmly.

"Why?"

"We need to wait for my sister. She went to search of food...Do you think she'll come back? Do you think she's still alive?" he asked a little hesitant.

"I'm sure your sister is a very strong person. She'll come back in no time" Shirou assured while stroking his head.

"And you? Will you leave?"

"I'll stay by your side till the very end"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>2nd Chapie coming soon! Well...now for the important part..I need YOU guys to tell me which IE characters (not OC's ) you want as a survivor of the disastor . Just tell me the name and why you want himher and I might add him/her in the following chapters :D_**

**_Hope you liked it! Have a nice day/Sweet dream_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here we go for second chappie! xD Enjoy it guys! I..had difficulties writing it maybe because Britney Spear' song "Till the world ends" were kind of too disturbing to my for my own sake xD Well..Tell me about it as always in reviews!_**

"Look, I can leave. You two don't need to rip each other's neck" Shirou sighed while getting up from his sit where he was watching the two siblings arguing loudly. The saddest thing is that they were fighting because of him and he could not help the feeling of culpability growing inside him.

"You, shut up!" Both brunettes interrupted him. Shocked, he froze and sat back ignoring the horrible odor of stale water and trying to block from his head their loud yells in vain.

"I left for one hour and when I come back I see you sympathize with a complete stranger! He could have been one of the monsters, a maniac or worse! He could have been a pedophile!" The young woman, Micheo's elder sister yelled while glaring outrageously at the young boy.

"Hey I take offense to that" Shirou interrupted jokingly but was merely ignored.

"This would have never ever happened if you had let me come with you!" he snapped back crossing his arms on his chest just like his sister in front of him. Shirou noticed that they shared the same looks. They had the same olive-toned, slight tan skin which matched their chestnut hair but the most striking feature they possessed were their blue eyes that no one could miss.

"You know it would be dangerous" she defended her action.

The older girl inhaled deeply before looking back at her brother. Her eyes had softened and the angry edge in her voice had completely disappeared.

"Let's forget about it okay? I brought back food for you" she exclaimed jerking her chin to the black back-pack lying on the soil. She walked to it and opened the zipper revealing a dozen of snacks, packets, bars and bottles and immediately, Shirou started to ask himself where she had found those in such an apocalyptic time.

"I'm not hungry. You eat Ayano" Micheo muttered while turning his back from the two.

"Please. Have something. I'm sure that's delicious" she insisted grabbing a packet of chips and wiggling it in front of his small nose.

"No" he immediately answered before he rose up to go and sit next to Fubuki who was watching them with great amusement.

"Then If you don't eat neither will I" Ayano proclaimed. She held her grumbling stomach and stared at her smaller brother's with a certain glee present in her smile. Seeing the two of them grinning and looking at each other furtively, no one could have guessed that they were arguing a few moments ago.

"Fine I'll eat!" Micheo groaned. Surrending, he snatched a packet of peanuts that he opened and started to nibble while looking down. His sister was wearing a victorious smile as she attacked a box of chocolate biscuits.

"You want something...Shirou?" she asked the man whose head perked up as he heard his name being called by the young person for the very first time. He shook his head slowly feeling that it would be wrong to waste the siblings' food. Those provisions were not meant for him, he did not earn him and he could not abuse of those children's kindness but his grumbling stomach betrayed him.

"Don't be silly. Here, catch" Ayano said dryly while throwing a packet of chips which Shirou grabbed in the air with much easiness. He avidly tore the packet of Doritos and soon a wonderful smell of cheese started to feel his nostrils. The mouth-watering snack looked tempting and he started eating it with much eagerness thinking that it was his first meal since so many days.

After eating three of those, he felt his mouth even drier and was relieved when he could gulped the pure water. Finally the awful taste of bile in his mouth was vanished and his throat was not sore anymore but a question was trotting in the back of his mind.

"Where are you guys sleeping, tonight?" he asked conventionally while sweeping his hands on the back of his dirty blue old jeans.

Unlike Ayano who glanced at Fubuki suspiciously, Micheo was more quick to answer.

"That's the problem. We don't know 'cause we can't go back to the cinema _they_ will find us again" the boy stated mournfully while contemplating bottle of water.

"Cinema?" Shirou asked dumbfounded not comprehending a bit of what he was talking about.

"We spent our days in an old abandoned cinema complex. The only place we found which was not completely destroyed by the Earthquake. It was awesome! We could eat loads at the snack counter and sleep on those comfy chairs...but then we had to leave because we saw _them_ prying the building and knew it wasn't safe anymore."

Shirou died to ask what the boy meant by _them_ anymore but knew it could wait.

"Why not coming with me? I sheltered in a small cave a few miles of here. It's not as amazing as your cinema but it's safer and more secluded though it at least a two hour walk" Shirou proposed but did not watch the little boy but stared instead at his sister; the one he really had to convince. It was maybe pathetic but he would not want to be alone anymore and enjoyed the company too much.

"Then let's get going. The sooner we start walking, the earlier we will be there" Ayano announced jumping to her feet.

* * *

><p>He leaned back like every night on the wall of his cave contemplating the fire which was glazing a few meters away from him. The ocean of red, yellow and orange flames merged, flickered and danced while illuminating the rocky place and the face of the young woman who approached it. Ayano sat near the bonfire, and extended her arms trying to heat her void, numb palms.<p>

"Mich seemed to like you a lot. I wonder why "she whispered not wanting to wake up the young boy who fell asleep. It made Shirou feel uncomfortable watching him sleep he hard surface so it felt normal when he lifted gently his head to place it on his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong but you two did not even knew each other and here you are!" she exclaimed gesturing to them.

"I can't explain it neither...It just felt natural to me" Shirou whispered. "Tell me Ayano, how old are you?" he asked abruptly changing the subject for a reason Fubuki himself did not comprehend...not that he wanted to.

"I'm eighteen" she said grimacing, her nose crinkling and frowns appearing on the middle of her forehead. "I feel old" she said smiling, her blue eyes sparkling.

"You make me feel like an old man" he grinned back.

"How old are you?"

"Turning twenty-two"

"Glad to met you, gramps"

The laughed a little but then, fell again into darkness.

"Mich has been so brave since the beginning to all of these...I know he his scared but for me, he put on a face of bravado" she looked at the boy, her face mixed with an expression of affection and sadness.

"And you Ayano, are you afraid?" he asked slowly, his voice bare audible among the cracking sound of the fire and the breathing of the child who was still sleeping soundly. She remained long minutes quiet and did not have the courage to gather words and answer his question.

"I'm terrified" her voice broke.

Fubuki was, in a gruesome way, satisfied with her answer showing that the ice queen personality she had was just a facade and that she was a normal young person, with fears and sorrow but she was brave enough to overcome them just for the sake of her brother.

"Do not worry anymore" Fubuki tried to reassure her.

"Why, because I should feel in security with you by my side?" she snorted her voice fill with sarcasm and apprehension.

"I don't know you guys but we are link. We will make it though. I don't care if there is another Earthquake, a tsunami or an alien invasion 'cause we will survive no matter what" he declared before putting out the fire and then slowly embraced the darkness.

**_Is it too obnoxious to say that I am satisfied with the chapter? Anyways I hope you are okay with it too _****_J_****_ and I hope I will be able to upload faster knowing that Adulthood, the other multi-chappie I work or is supposed to work on is on a temporary HIATUS…Sniff sniff xD_**

**_Guys don't worry most of the majority of maybe in characters you guys requested will be in but in the later chappies so be patient. Thanks again for reviewing and for all the awesome people out there who favorited and subscribed._**

**_Sweet dreams/Have a nice day!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 is here! (Does Happy dance) Well, I took much more time than wanted maybe because the fasting month has started and I'm now tangled in a busy scheduled…Well, I hope I will be able to update sooner next time :3 Enjoy the chapter!_**

It could sound cliché but his heat was counting the seconds since he last saw both of them. It's been nearly four weeks since he was out in a raid to search for provisions as they quickly ran out of food. He wanted to finish as soon as he can with his duty as he longed to go back to them, to his family.

His eyes fell on a rock which he quickly grabbed. It was heavy and dense, the perfect object he needed right now. He threw it with all his force on a glass pane which shattered into a million of small glistening debris. He entered the grocery story trying to avoid the broken glass as much as he could. The daylight from outside was plainly enough to illuminate the small super-market in which he broke in. It was in a terrible state with unrecognizable alleys and food items laying on the floor itself but what really mattered to him was to find a way to the bathroom in front of him.

After grabbing everything he could need for his toilette, he barged in the males' toilet with much ease. The stalls were unsurprisingly in a pitiful state but his eyes were on the faucet which he wished would still work. He flashed a smile of victory as water started to flow from the tap as soon as he opened it. Shirou hissed at the contact of the cold liquid with his hands filled of scalps and burn and started dreading what would follow. He frowned at the reflection of his face on the mirror in front of him. It seemed to him to be face of stranger though it had the same eyes, the furrowed eyebrows and it reproduced the same mimics Fubuki was doing. He examined his face in every angle, his fingers lingering on his rough face covered with small hair.

_EW, A beard_

His cheekbones became more visible. Had he lost weight? After blinking a few times, he quickly tore up the plastic package of a Gillette razor and mousse and started shaving the unwanted facial hair until he regained his previous smooth skin. For him, the need to look presentable even at times like this wasn't futile but instead a real necessity so he did not find it eerie to put his head under the tap to wash his hair or to dry them under the hand-dryer.

When he finally looked more decent, he went back in the alleys and started filling his back-pack of anything he could find useful but his thoughts were wandering about Micheo and Ayano. What were they doing? Would they be surprised when he would finally appear in front of them, when he would finally come back _home?_

Finally finished, he zipped his bag and went outside in the same way he had ventured in. He was stretching his arms until he felt it being grabbed. His heartbeat quickened and no sooner any sound could escape from his mouth that he felt a hard object on his temple.

_"_Don't move!" a scabrous, male voice ordered while his arm was under Shirou's neck menacing to break in any second. Shirou did as he was commanded and froze.

_"_Empty your bag!" the man_'_ voice boomed, harsh again.

_"_No"Shirou replied curtly trying his best to block the fact that he was being menaced with a gun.

_"_What?" the voice asked and for the first time, Shirou noticed that his voice was shaky. He was as scared as he was of him.

_"_I said no, I can't sorry 'bout that" Fubuki repeated while keeping his voice polite.

His head was hit with the back of the gun with much force, making him sway but he stayed on his feet and decided to act quickly. Catching him unguarded, Shirou swirled around while grabbing the man's white hand causing him to let the gun fall from his fingers. Enraged, the man staggered back and clenched his fist before punching the white-haired man's shoulder.

Shirou wasn't a fighter not because he didn't have the power or stamina but he didn't have the will to hurt a fellow survivor even when he felt the said survivor's fist swishing past his nose. Droplets of crimson red blood fell on the floor and soon, Fubuki followed. For the second time of his life, he was tackled to the ground and knew there was no use of struggling; his opponent was far too strong.

But the instinct of survival for Shirou right now were undeniable. Would he let down the two only people dear to him on this Earth just because he was acting like a coward? Adrenaline rushed in his blood and soon he caught of a detail he would never perceive before. Here it was, a few inches away, the metallic weapon the man used a few minutes ago. He groaned and gathered his energy for an ultimate, last effort. Finally, he could lift the gun from the soil and pointed it at the man on him.

The color of the attacker's face was drained and his eyes started to quiver,pleading yet Shirou pulled the trigger and watched sourly the body being propelled away from him. He stood up and walked away without turning back to catch a glimpse of the lifeless, cold body while trying to calm himself.

He could not believe he had killed a man. He became one of them, a monster.

* * *

><p>Micheo could hardly believe his eyes. In front of him a familiar silhouette was advancing and after spending half a second asking himself if it was a mirage, he jumped to his feet.<p>

"Ayanooooooooooooooooooooo! He is baaaaack!" he yelled to alert his sister.

"Mich, if it's again one of your stupid joke I'm going to kill you" she said not even moving outside the cave.

The little brunette ignored her menace and went running to greet Shirou who was smiling at such a cheerful welcome. The twelve year took his hand and pulled him to walk faster into the cave.

"Was I joking Ayano?" he asked while still holding the man's hand.

The young woman's head lifted up but she was too stunned to say a word.

"You really are back" she whispered after long minutes of uncomfortable silence among the three of them.

"Nah, it's just a figment of my imagination" Micheo said, abusing of the sarcasm as if he just discovered the use of it but he was not taken into account. Ayano extended her arms inviting Shirou to come in. Both one wanted to let go, embracing the warmth and feeling each other's merged heartbeat. His worries disappeared along with her fears and they enjoyed the moment of calm. They felt comforted as if they could conquer the world with just one single, tight hug. Shirou groaned when she tried to go.

"I've not seen you since thirty-two days so give me two more minutes" he begged, his arms squeezing her waist more tightly preventing her to leave. She laughed and rolled her eyes but stayed right there, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you done now?" she murmured in his ear.

"Yeah" He sighed letting her go reluctantly.

When did he first realize that his love for her was more than one of a brother? Maybe it was one month ago, the night he had to leave and asked himself what was the pain in his stomach every time he would think of parting. It was cruel that he found his soul mate at the end of it all, when humanity nearly no more existed but he could not withstand his feelings.

"You're hurt!" she shrieked pointing to his shirt covered of blood.

"That's nothing really" he tried to calm her down.

"Of course it is something! What happened?"

And there he was, narrating the whole story of his encounter with the man with the gun. He was often interrupted with the little boy's whistles of admiration and her frantic questions but that did not bother. Neither their usual bickering not the little boy's ironic remarks could make him feel less ecstatic and lighthearted.

Finally, he was home.

**_Yeah! You read it all! Well, How was it? Tell me by clicking the lonely button below. Come on, I know you wanna do it! Now,now you might think that I'm going slightly too fast right? 'Cause his already in loooooooooove with her? Maybe I am…_**

_**Next chapter will be more…intimate? ;)**_

**_Have a nice day/Sweet dreams _****_J_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4! Yeah! I know, I took so much time you guys must be...angry? Well anyways that chapter was fun fun fun to write [Insert suggestive wiggling of eyebrows] Please read and tell me about it :3**_

"Did you eat?" he asked Ayano who came to sit crossed-leg, just in front of him, so near that their knees were touching. She had just gone to say good-night to her brother who preferred sleeping in the depth of the caves where the sunlight, at dawn could not reach him.

"Yes" she replied curtly not looking directly to his face.

"You're a rotten liar, it's such a shame" he pointed out though his voice was not harsh, just disapproving. "I know you haven't touched the food I brought"

"I'm just not hungry "she said exasperatedly but a sound emitted from her stomach just bretayed her statement. He chuckled and placed his face on her shoulder.

"You should eat something. You're not going to starve, you need energy "Shirou said as if he was talking to a seven year old and frowned as she shook her head.

"There's no need to waste it with me. We'll soon run low on food and someone will have to go and fetch back again. Who knows what will happen out there. You got attacked today, you could have get killed so I want to make the provisions last as much as I can"

And then, it was Shirou's turn to lie.

"You won't have to go if you're scared. It doesn't bother me at all to go all the time" he said nonchantly trying to sound as convincing as possible but was sure that he failed miserably in the process, too.

"Silly" she laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared for_ me, _I'm scared for you. I don't want you to go and never come back home again. When you were gone...It was like a …now don't laugh, I felt as if part of me was missing". A little dumbfounded, he did not find the words to reply to the closest thing of a confession he ever had from Ayano and just blinked a few times. He loved how the word "home" sounded from her lips and that she wasn't referring to the pitiful cave, but to the three of them. They were his home as much as he was their protector.

"I will come back, no matter what" he finally stated his voice unquivering and in response, she sighed and leaned away, a sign that she wanted to change the topic of conversation.

"Micheo is sleeping already?" he asked conventionally while admiring the reflection of the flames, dancing on her face.

"Like a rock. I stayed by his side until he was sound asleep" she replied in the same tone, quiet uncomfortable.

"You're very close to him...too close to be healthy. It's like you can't even breathe normally without him being in your sight. Your love for him is more maternal than one of a sister" he said mostly talking to himself than to her.

"His my life" was her clever answer.

"What am I to you, Ayano?"He asked curiously with a hint of humor in his words. He started to think, theatrically tapping her index on her tanned chin.

"You remind me of Eiji" she said thoughtful, a smile on her face as she pronounced the fresh name but as her face brightened up as his darkened and his eyebrows furrowed into a straight line.

"Who's Eiji?" Shirou asked trying to ignore the burning pain in his chest.

"My dog" she said before cracking up. "Hey what you are doing!" She whisper yelled at the fact that he was over her, his arms holding her wrists and his face just a few centimeters from hers.

"I'm doing what all dogs do" he replied dryly before licking her cheek.

"Disgusting" she exclaimed in-between to fist of laughs while she was trying to push him away.

"You taste good"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"It was one" he smiled his contagious smile and she felt like grinning back, her eyes never leaving his lips and felt a burning flame inside her chest. And then she groaned and buried her head into her knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little alarm from her change of behavior.

"I feel like a hormonal female teen again "she said, her voice a little muffled and embarrassed at the revelation.

"I don't understand" he said truthfully, his eyebrows perked up.

"Don't make me say it aloud" she replied in the same tone she used before.

"Please, tell me what's bothering you". She did not see his face, but his pleading voice was merely enough to make her melt on the spot. To answer his question, she just took his palm and placed it on her chest and now he could feel her heart beating so fast he soon became afraid it would fail.

"It's beating like a hummingbird" he noticed bewildered.

"That's because of you" she confessed, bitting her lip and looking away. And then finally, Shirou could fit all the pieces of the jigsaws in his head and he could swear a "clicked" sound was heard.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of" he said, his smile as big as the one of the Cheshire cat. "I can barely control myself too, sometimes" he pleaded guilty while holding her chin up so that he could see Ayano's eyes.

"And what do you do when that happens? How do you manage not jump on me like I want to jump on you right now?" she asked wanting to know where he seek his self-control.

"I count backwards to keep myself busy. Once I started at 500 and reached 147" he said, his grey eyes twinkling with some mischief she never thought he possessed. He seemed so calm, composed and she never thought he would think likewise of her.

"What number are you on right now?"

"None. I'm tired of counting" he replied wittily before leaning in more and more until he could hear her heartbeat again. His eager lips ached to meet hers and he could have roared with satisfaction when they finally kissed. It was soft, gentle and quick but they were both satisfied as they parted.

"I think you won't be counting much tonight" she smirked before attacking his lips again. If the first peck was nice and tender like two persons discovering each other for the first time, the second was fiercer. Her fingers locked in his hair as he pulled her closer to his chest. He then let his mouth wander through her flushed cheek and neck. He moaned as his lower lip was bitten. He kissed her jaw line a multiple times and they seemed to forget that they were making out on rocks with a twelve year old a few meters away.

He sighed and broke the kiss ignoring her eyes questioning his reluctance to go on.

"We have our whole life for that" he winked and leaned back, pulling her with him. Deep inside, she was glad. She did not want to rush things with him. They could take it slow 'cause they had, like he said, their whole lives together or so she tried to convince herself.

Ayano pressed her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist feeling his body warmth embracing her.

"It's nice" he commented snuggling more.

"You know, I never thought you were so..." she started to say while in deep thinking.

"So?" Shirou asked wanting her to go on.

"_Wild_" she finished and frowned as his laugh erupted and echoed around the cave menacing to wake up the little boy in any instance. He was about to protest jokingly when she hushed her and urged him to listen.

"Have you heard that noise? Listen attentively! I heard it again" she said sitting straight and watching with fear the entrance of the cave where the sound was coming from.

"I'm sure it's nothing" he reassured.

"I'm going to check" she said while getting up on her feet and marching to the end of the cave.

"Are you crazy?" he whisper yelled holding her hand, preventing her to go further. "If there really something to check, then I'll go" he volunteered indisposed.

"Are you saying that because I'm a woman?" she hissed back, her teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little bickering but... Dude, we're freezing outside" A young man's shadow pronounced making both of them jump slightly. Immediately, Shirou's eyes were searching on the cave floor for the gun he left but as the intruder made a step in, his face was revealed.

"Fudou? You're alive!"

"Duh. Not just me." the brown-haired men smirked and called out behind his shoulder. "Oi Nii-chan" he said sarcastically.

Behind him, another man appeared. He was slightly taller; his light beige hair cut short due to convenience and his red eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Greetings Fubuki" Yuuto Kidou said in a stern voice.

_**I don't know much about the making out session. I made it light and..."The least hot possible" while thinking of my younger readers. Maybe a further chapter will be more..Steamy? xD Now now, I'm so happy to introduce Kidou and Fudou in the story :))))))) Reasons coming next chapter! The lack of Micheo will be balanced in the next chapter**_

**_Stay tune for more!_**

**_Have a nice day/sweet dream_**


End file.
